


Blacked out

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir akumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The huge window opened and let in some light. Hockmoth breathes deeply then exhales with a large grin on his face. "Oh, what love can do to heroes! An easy prey for my evil akumas. Once I have Ladybug's earrings, it will be a child's play to get Chat Noir' s ring."<br/>"Fly away, my little akuma and darken his heart!"<br/>The akuma flies away and reaches Chat, landing on his ring. <br/>"Chat blanc, you can get revenge on those who had hurted you so deeply, but for a price. You must bring me Ladybug's Miraculous."<br/>"Of course, Hockmoth."<br/>Darkness swirled around Chat Noir, now becoming Chat Blanc, Chat Noir with yellow eyes and white costume and mask.<br/>"Let's teach this boy a lesson about manners!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blacked out

"Hey" Ladybug interrupted his gaze. Chat shook his head. He thought she was someone else...  
"I should go, I have only one minute left."he said. "Me too."Ladybug ran away, but she stumbled, but quickly recovered and jumped off the building. "How lame!" Chat heard a boy say. He would've taught the boy a lesson but he needed to be good example for other people. Instead, he hid and listened what they were saying. He should've left, because what he heard next bothered him more than he expected. "They're a shame for Paris, jumping on buildings and saying that they saved the day AGAIN. They aren't even cool, with their lame costumes...." Chat didn't wait for the rest. He stood up and with his face red with anger, ran off.   
The huge window opened and let in some light. Hockmoth breathes deeply then exhales with a large grin on his face. "Oh, what love can do to heroes! An easy prey for my evil akumas. Once I have Ladybug's earrings, it will be a child's play to get Chat Noir' s ring."  
"Fly away, my little akuma and darken his heart!"  
The akuma flies away and reaches Chat, landing on his ring.   
"Chat blanc, you can get revenge on those who had hurted you so deeply, but for a price. You must bring me Ladybug's Miraculous."  
"Of course, Hockmoth."  
Darkness swirled around Chat Noir, now becoming Chat Blanc, Chat Noir with yellow eyes and white costume and mask.  
"Let's teach this boy a lesson about manners!"  
......……….............………………….

Ladybug landed on her rooftop just in time for the final beep to be heard, an exhausted Tikki coming out of the earrings.   
Marinette went downstairs to find the TV yelling: " Chat Blanc will stop making victims only when Ladybug comes to fight him. But the question we all ask ourselves is: 'WHERE'S LADYBUG?!' Now, weather …" Marinette didn't wIt for the rest. She quickly fed Tikki and ran off to the Eiffel Tower.  
...........................................

When she saw Chat Blanc, she immediately recognized Chat Noir. " That isn't you, Chat! Let it go! You've been akumatized, don't you realize that you are fighting your partner?"  
But he couldn't hear. As soon as he had been akumatized, he couldn't hear a thing. Hawkmoth realized that if he'd hear Ladybug, he wouldn't cooperate anymore, so he mustn't hear her, nor anything.  
After realizing that he couldn't hear her, Ladybug got his ring and tried to destroy it, but Chat detransformed in front of her and taht got her attention. Before she could concentrate, Adrien snatched his ring and hit her so hard that she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback!


End file.
